List of Criterion Collection releases
The Criterion Collection is a video distribution company which specializes in licensing and selling "important classic and contemporary films" in "editions that offer the highest technical quality and award-winning, original supplements." Janus Films and the Voyager Company established The Criterion Collection in 1984 as a privately held company concentrating exclusively upon the North American home video market. Between 1984 and 1998, Criterion published home video releases in LaserDisc format, pioneering now-standard home video features such as letterboxing, audio commentary tracks, and other supplemental content. In 1998, Criterion shifted from Laserdiscs into the then-fledgling DVD market. All of Criterion's Laserdisc releases have since gone out of print. Criterion was slow to expand into high-definition releases, partly due to the HD format wars between Blu-ray and HD DVD. Once Blu-ray had emerged as the industry-standard high-definition home video format, Criterion expanded into releasing Blu-ray editions of select films from its collection, beginning with the Blu-ray release of Wong Kar-wai's ''Chungking Express (#453; currently out of print) on December 16, 2008. In late 2013, Criterion announced that with the November release of the Zatoichi boxset (spine #679), all their releases would be in dual format (DVD and Blu-ray packaged together) rather than individual releases.Why Dual-Format?|The Current|The Criterion Collection This decision also applied to most upgrade re-releases introduced after November 2013. After customer feedback revealed some reluctance to this approach, All That Jazz (#724) became the last chronological spine number released as a dual format edition, and the decision was reversed back to separate releases for titles released in and after September 2014.Re:Format|The Current|The Criterion Collection Despite the emergence of Blu-ray as the industry-standard high-definition format, Janus/Criterion remain committed to supporting the DVD format. Not only are all their new Blu-ray releases accompanied by a standard-definition DVD version, but revised and upgraded releases are also released on both formats (barring the brief foray into dual-format releases). Moreover, the company's stand-alone line of Eclipse releases are currently only made available in the standard DVD format. The company has also expanded into online distribution, through online video on demand rental services, first in partnership with MUBI (formerly known as The Auteurs), then Hulu. Criterion's Hulu Plus subscription channel also offered titles for streaming as-yet unreleased on DVD/Blu-ray, including dozens of the Janus-owned films produced by London Films. In November, 2016, Criterion ended its deal with Hulu, and partnered with Turner Classic Movies to launch a dedicated streaming service called FilmStruck. After two years, TCM parent company WarnerMedia restructured its streaming offerings, and it was announced that the future online home for Criterion's films would be a dedicated channel. The Criterion Channel launched on April 8, 2019 and offers subscribers access to both 'complete' releases from the collection, specially-produced supplementary programming and other films controlled by Janus/Voyager, alongside limited engagements of select films from other companies, particularly Warner/TCM. Aside from the core Criterion Collection catalog, the company has also released films through its Essential Art House, Eclipse, and Merchant Ivory Collection lines, as well as a few releases outside of any product line. Many of these releases have also been collected and sold in various box sets. In April 2016 for the first time in its history, Criterion announced it would begin releasing their catalogue outside of the U.S. (earlier international Criterion titles like the Japanese LaserDisc of Blade Runner were licensed to other companies). In partnership with Sony Entertainment, releases began to be distributed with the launch of six titles in the UK during the month. DVD and Blu-ray releases : I''' Floating Weeds has been released on Laserdisc and the Essential Art House series, but A Story of Floating Weeds has not. '''II Akira Kurosawa's 1957 adaptation of The Lower Depths is included in the 25 Films by Akira Kurosawa box set, but Jean Renoir's 1936 adaptation is not. III Included as extra on The Seventh Seal Blu-ray and 2-DVD release. IV The By Brakhage: An Anthology Volumes One and Two box set has only been released on Blu-ray. V''' The Pina Blu-ray release features both 2D and 3D versions. '''VI Included as extra on the Grey Gardens Blu-ray release.Grey Gardens|The Criterion Collection Additional feature films A related feature film (not a documentary related to the film's production or theme) is included as a bonus feature: 1''' Crook's Tour '''2 It's Impossible to Learn to Plow by Reading Books 3''' Neapolitan Diary '''4 Permanent Vacation 5''' Berlin Alexanderplatz (1931) '''6 The Lion Has Wings 7''' Magnificent Obsession (1935) '''8 Bucking Broadway 9''' The Traveler '''10 Cathy Come Home 11 Murder a la Mod 12 Killer's Kiss 13 Twelve Angry Men (1954) 14 Godzilla, King of the Monsters! 15 Creative Nonfiction 16 The Report 17 The Last Performance 18 Broadway 19 Kapurush 20 The Underneath 21 Stereo 22 Homesdale 23 On purge bébé 24 The Front Page (1931) 25 I Was Born, But... 26 Downhill April Fool's pranks *On April Fool's Day 2011, spine #573, which was not yet issued, was assigned to the 1984 movie C.H.U.D."C.H.U.D." Archived April 4, 2011. *On April Fool's Day 2012, spine #620, which was not yet issued, was assigned to the 1990 movie Kindergarten Cop. Essential Art House-only releases : V''' Floating Weeds was released by the Criterion Collection with A Story of Floating Weeds. Merchant Ivory Collection The Merchant Ivory Collection was released between 2003 and 2005 in DVD format. The entire Merchant Ivory Collection is currently out of print. The list is presented in order of release by Criterion. : Other releases : Boxed sets The Criterion Collection boxed sets and compilations : Numbered |- style="text-align:center;" | style="background:gray;"| 79† | ''W. C. Fields—Six Short Films'' |— |- style="text-align:center;" | colspan="3"| |- style="text-align:center;" | style="background:gray;"| 86† | ''Eisenstein: The Sound Years'' |— |- style="text-align:center;" | colspan="3"| |- style="text-align:center;" | 124 | ''Carl Theodor Dreyer'' |— |- style="text-align:center;" | colspan="3"| |- style="text-align:center;" | 167 | ''The Complete Monterey Pop Festival'' | |- style="text-align:center;" | colspan="3"| |- style="text-align:center;" | 176 | ''The Killers'' |— |- style="text-align:center;" | colspan="3"| |- style="text-align:center;" | 179 | ''I Am Curious...'' |— |- style="text-align:center;" | colspan="3"| |- style="text-align:center;" | 185 | ''The Adventures of Antoine Doinel'' |— |- style="text-align:center;" | colspan="3"| |- style="text-align:center;" | 203 | ''The BRD Trilogy'' | |- style="text-align:center;" | colspan="3"| |- style="text-align:center;" | 208 | ''A Film Trilogy by Ingmar Bergman'' |— |- style="text-align:center;" | colspan="3"| |- style="text-align:center;" | 241 | ''Stage and Spectacle: Three Films by Jean Renoir'' |— |- style="text-align:center;" | colspan="3"| |- style="text-align:center;" | 250 | ''John Cassavetes: Five Films'' | |- style="text-align:center;" | colspan="3"| |- style="text-align:center;" | 261 | ''Fanny and Alexander Box Set'' | |- style="text-align:center;" | colspan="3"| |- style="text-align:center;" | 282 | ''Andrzej Wajda: Three War Films'' |— |- style="text-align:center;" | colspan="3"| |- style="text-align:center;" | 327 | ''3 Films by Louis Malle'' |— |- style="text-align:center;" | colspan="3"| |- style="text-align:center;" | 342 | ''Six Moral Tales'' |— |- style="text-align:center;" | colspan="3"| |- style="text-align:center;" | 364 | ''Monsters and Madmen'' |— |- style="text-align:center;" | colspan="3"| |- style="text-align:center;" | 369 | ''Paul Robeson: Portraits of the Artist'' |— |- style="text-align:center;" | colspan="3"| |- style="text-align:center;" | 392 | ''Three Films by Hiroshi Teshigahara'' |— |- style="text-align:center;" | colspan="3"| |- style="text-align:center;" | 418 | ''4 by Agnès Varda'' |— |- style="text-align:center;" | colspan="3"| |- style="text-align:center;" | 471 | ''Pigs, Pimps & Prostitutes: 3 Films by Shohei Imamura'' |— |- style="text-align:center;" | colspan="3"| |- style="text-align:center;" | 495 | ''The Golden Age of Television'' |— |- style="text-align:center;" | colspan="3"| |- style="text-align:center;" | 500 | ''Roberto Rossellini's War Trilogy'' | |- style="text-align:center;" | colspan="3"| |- style="text-align:center;" | 508 | ''Letters from Fontainhas: Three Films by Pedro Costa'' |— |- style="text-align:center;" | colspan="3"| |- style="text-align:center;" | 518 | ''By Brakhage: An Anthology, Volumes One and Two'' | |- style="text-align:center;" | colspan="3"| |- style="text-align:center;" | 524 | ''Two Films by Yasujiro Ozu'' |— |- style="text-align:center;" | colspan="3"| |- style="text-align:center;" | style="background:gray;"| 528‡ | ''Three Silent Classics by Josef von Sternberg'' |— |- style="text-align:center;" | colspan="3"| |- style="text-align:center;" || 578 | ''The Complete Jean Vigo'' | |- style="text-align:center;" | colspan="3"| |- style="text-align:center;" || 587 | ''Three Colors'' | |- style="text-align:center;" | colspan="3"| |- style="text-align:center;" || 603 | ''David Lean Directs Noël Coward'' | |- style="text-align:center;" | colspan="3"| |- style="text-align:center;" || 631 | ''Trilogy of Life'' | |- style="text-align:center;" | colspan="3"| |- style="text-align:center;" || 639 | ''The Qatsi Trilogy'' | |- style="text-align:center;" | colspan="3"| |- style="text-align:center;" | 655 | ''Pierre Étaix'' |— |- style="text-align:center;" | colspan="3"| |- style="text-align:center;" | 672 | ''3 Films by Roberto Rossellini Starring Ingrid Bergman'' |— |- style="text-align:center;" | colspan="3"| |- style="text-align:center;" | 679 | ''Zatoichi: The Blind Swordsman'' |— |- style="text-align:center;" | colspan="3"| |- style="text-align:center;" || 684 | ''Martin Scorsese's World Cinema Project'' No. 1''' | |- style="text-align:center;" | colspan="3"| |- style="text-align:center;" || 713 | The Essential Jacques Demy | |- style="text-align:center;" | colspan="3"| |- style="text-align:center;" || 729 | The Complete Jacques Tati | |- style="text-align:center;" | colspan="3"| |- style="text-align:center;" | 737 | Les Blank: Always for Pleasure |— |- style="text-align:center;" | colspan="3"| |- style="text-align:center;" | 782 | The Apu Trilogy |— |- style="text-align:center;" | colspan="3"| |- style="text-align:center;" | 808 | The Kennedy Films of Robert Drew & Associates |— |- style="text-align:center;" | colspan="3"| |- style="text-align:center;" | 813 | Wim Wenders: The Road Trilogy |— |- style="text-align:center;" | colspan="3"| |- style="text-align:center;" | 841 | Lone Wolf and Cub |— |- style="text-align:center;" | colspan="3"| |- style="text-align:center;" | 856 | The Before Trilogy |— |- style="text-align:center;" | colspan="3"| |- style="text-align:center;" | 873 | Martin Scorsese's World Cinema Project'' No. 2''' |— |- style="text-align:center;" | colspan="3"| |- style="text-align:center;" | 881 | '''''The Marseille Trilogy |— |- style="text-align:center;" | colspan="3"| |- style="text-align:center;" | 900 | 100 Years of Olympic Films: 1912–2012 |— |- style="text-align:center;" | colspan="3"| |- style="text-align:center;" | 930 | Dietrich & von Sternberg in Hollywood |— |- style="text-align:center;" | colspan="3"| |- style="text-align:center;" | style="background:#8DEEEE"| 1000‡ | Godzilla: The Shōwa-Era Films, 1954–1975 | style="background:#8DEEEE" | Yes‡ |- style="text-align:center;" | colspan="3"| |} Unnumbered |- style="text-align:center;" | n/a | Grey Gardens / The Beales of Grey Gardens Box Set |— |- style="text-align:center;" | colspan="4"| |- style="text-align:center;" | n/a | The Samurai Trilogy | |- style="text-align:center;" | colspan="3"| |- style="text-align:center;" | n/a | Great Adaptations |— |- style="text-align:center;" | colspan="3"| |- style="text-align:center;" | n/a | Rebel Samurai: Sixties Swordplay Classics |— |- style="text-align:center;" | colspan="3"| |- style="text-align:center;" | n/a | Ingmar Bergman: Four Masterworks |— |- style="text-align:center;" | colspan="3"| |- style="text-align:center;" | style="background:gray;"| n/a† | Wrong Men & Notorious Women: Five Hitchcock Thrillers 1935-1946 |— |- style="text-align:center;" | colspan="3"| |- style="text-align:center;" | style="background:gray;"| n/a† | Olivier's Shakespeare |— |- style="text-align:center;" | colspan="3"| |- style="text-align:center;" || n/a | America Lost and Found: The BBS Story | |- style="text-align:center;" | colspan="3"| |- style="text-align:center;" || n/a | André Gregory & Wallace Shawn: 3 Films | |- style="text-align:center;" | colspan="3"| |- style="text-align:center;" || n/a | A Whit Stillman Trilogy | |- style="text-align:center;" | colspan="3"| |- style="text-align:center;" || n/a | Trilogía de Guillermo del Toro | |- style="text-align:center;" | colspan="3"| |- style="text-align:center;" || n/a | Ingmar Bergman's Cinema | |- style="text-align:center;" | colspan="3"| |- style="text-align:center;" | n/a | Police Story/ Police Story 2 | |- style="text-align:center;" | colspan="4"| |- style="text-align:center;" | n/a | The Koker Trilogy | |- style="text-align:center;" | colspan="3"| |} Essential Art House boxed sets : |- style="text-align:center;" | 2 | Essential Art House: Volume Two |- style="text-align:center;" | colspan="2"| |- style="text-align:center;" | style="background:gray;"| 3† | Essential Art House: Volume Three |- style="text-align:center;" | colspan="2"| |- style="text-align:center;" | style="background:gray;"| 4† | Essential Art House: Volume Four |- style="text-align:center;" | colspan="2"| |- style="text-align:center;" | n/a | Essential Art House: 50 Years of Janus Films |- style="text-align:center;" | colspan="2"| |- style="text-align:center;" | 5 | Essential Art House: Volume Five |- style="text-align:center;" | colspan="2"| |} VIII Three Documentaries includes The Great Chase (1962), The Love Goddesses (1965), and Paul Robeson: Tribute to an Artist (1979) and was released only in the Essential Art House: 50 Years of Janus Films box set. Eclipse boxed sets Other boxed sets |- style="text-align:center;" | 10 Years of Rialto Pictures |- style="text-align:center;" | |- style="text-align:center;" | AK 100: 25 Films by Akira Kurosawa |- style="text-align:center;" | colspan="2"| |} IX Murderous Maids was released only in the 10 Years of Rialto Pictures box set. X''' Madadayo was released only in the AK 100: 25 Films by Akira Kurosawa box set. Chronologic release info The following is a chronological list of DVD box sets that have been released by The Criterion Collection through its '''Eclipse line. The brand debuted on March 27, 2007. The sets contain between two and seven films and focus on a specific director, film studio, or theme. The list is ordered by series number, which have been released sequentially. The films within each set are ordered chronologically by original theatrical or television release date. Laser discs The following is a list of LaserDiscs released by the Criterion Collection from 1984 to 1998. These LaserDiscs are now out of print. Films that have appeared on Criterion Collection DVD releases are noted with their corresponding DVD spine numbers in the following list. However, not all Criterion LaserDiscs have been re-issued by Criterion on DVD, and not all Criterion DVD releases appeared on LaserDisc. Releases François Truffaut: 25 Years, 25 Films, intended to be included in Truffaut Trio, was released separately as a Voyager LaserDisc V1067L. Though released by Voyager, the packaging had a label indicating it was a "Criterion Supplement". Salt of the Earth was released as Voyager LaserDisc VP1005L. Criterion Television Classics In 1991, Criterion released a series of collected television programs under the banner of "Criterion Television Classics". The LaserDiscs had their own numbering scheme and were not assigned numbers in the Criterion Collection. See also *Masters of Cinema References ;General * * * * ;Specific External links *Official website * Criterion Library *Official catalog * Criterion LaserDisc Collection at The Criterion Collection's website (archived by archive.org as the list no longer appears on their current website). Criterion Collection Category:The Criterion Collection Category:Lists